


Runner's High

by TheFunk



Series: One - Three Word Prompts [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sweet, Track and Field, mentions of past angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Younghyun is about to run the biggest race of his life. He wants to win not just for himself, but for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Series: One - Three Word Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1233644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Runner's High

**Author's Note:**

> Word Prompt: Fast

Younghyun stood beside the track stretching and touching his toes. The sun overhead was blazing and he could feel it burning on his skin. If he tried hard enough he was sure he could see waves of heat emanating off of the track. His chest was tight as he desperately tried to loosen up his muscles.

He needed to focus but he just couldn’t. This was probably the biggest race of his life, and he was shaking with anticipation. And that wasn’t good. Younghyun never ran as well when he was nervous, and he was so, so nervous. If he won this race, he would move onto the province-wide finals and bring pride to his school. If he lost, well, his school would continue their losing streak. It didn’t help that on either side of him were the winner and runner-up of last year’s races. He’d lost to them before and he really didn’t want to do it again.

Younghyun could feel his muscles begin to tense up as he thought about the race. That was bad. The last time he’d been this nervous before a race, he had cramped up halfway through and had barely been able to finish. He couldn’t afford to do that again. Not for this race. He needed to calm down, desperately. He took a deep breath, but the air only got caught in his throat and he ended up coughing. He took a shallow breath before jumping up and down, hoping to relieve his nerves that way.

“You can do it hyungie, I believe in you!”

And oh, he could breathe again, muscles instantly relaxing and tension melting off his shoulders. His eyes followed the voice into the crowd, setting his sights on the one who yelled. Sitting in the first row of the stone bleachers, was his boyfriend Wonpil, holding a large obnoxious sign with his best friend Dowoon.

Just seeing Wonpil immediately calmed him down, just like it always did. Seeing him in the crowd, blinding smile on his face, makes Younghyun remember why he’s actually racing, why he wants to win. It’s not for his school, or for the glory, but for Wonpil, sitting up in the stands. For his baby boy who he can just picture giggling his ass off as he edits Younghyun’s face on Sonic’s body for a sign that would later read, “Gotta go fast!” That’s what Younghyun was running for. For Wonpil, who he’d met two years ago at his first track practice. He’d been so in awe of Wonpil, his old high school didn’t have pole vaulters, and Younghyun was entranced watching the pretty boy fly through the sky. Then a year ago, after nine months of dating, he had to watch as a faulty pole sent his precious angel falling to the earth, smashing into the track having missed the safety mats by inches.

He can remember Wonpil’s cries as he laid on the ground, back spasming as he clawed at Younghyun’s shirt and arms. Could remember his tears as the doctor told him that his recovery would make him miss his next season, Wonpil’s final season. If Wonpil couldn’t win for himself, then Younghyun would have to win for him.

Younghyun caught Wonpil’s eye and blew a kiss at him. Wonpil pretended to catch it, and Younghyun couldn’t see it, but he could imagine how red his face was and how sweet his giggles were as he hid his face in Dowoon’s neck. He chuckled and shook his legs out, focusing once again on the track in front of him. Just one lap of the track and he would be done. He let out a steady breath and set up in the blocks.

All the sounds around him faded into a faint buzzing sound. All he could feel was the heat and all he could see was the track in front of him. The muscles in his legs tensed in anticipation. The gun fired with a crack. He pushed off the blocks better than he ever had before, legs and arms pumping strong.

He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth as he completed the first curve. He couldn’t see anyone in front of him, but that didn’t mean he could let up on the gas. Not when he was ahead, not when his baby was counting on him.

He ran with all his might. His legs began to ache and a bead of sweat trickled uncomfortably down his neck. But he ran as hard as he could. He rounded the final curve and headed down the straightaway. With only 50 yards to go he pushed himself even faster. He felt like he was flying, runner’s high making him weightless on his feet.

He was only steps from the finish line and there was nobody near him. Just a few more steps and he would win. He took another aching breath, screaming in his mind. He was so close! He crossed the finish line. He looked to his sides and nobody was in front of him. He had done it. He won.

He stood still. He almost couldn't believe it. He shook hands with his fellow competitors in a daze. He couldn't see any of their faces or hear any of their voices. His whole world was a swirling mass of loud noise and blazing heat.

"Good job, hyung!"

His head snapped to the voice, the only clear word in his mind coming from the only clear face in the crowd. His baby, his Wonpillie, was in the crowd cheering for him. His legs gained strength he thought was gone from them forever and he rushed to the stands. He'd never been so glad there was no fence separating the fence from the track.

Wonpil's face was shining when Younghyun finally reached him, smile on his face blinding. Younghyun grabbed him gently by the waist, picked him up and twirled him around. Wonpil's giggles were music to his ears. He sat Wonpil down and held him close.

"You did it hyung, you did it," Wonpil whispered in his ear.

Younghyun grinned and pressed kisses along Wonpil's neck, "I did it for you baby, it was all for you."

Wonpil pulled back and looked Younghyun in the eyes. Younghyun couldn't help but to smile even wider. Wonpil leaned forward to kiss him. His lips were warm from the heat but they were somehow refreshing from the very first touch. All the energy he used in the race rushed back through his body and he clutched Wonpil even tighter to him.

Wonpil pulled away and rested his hand on Younghyun's cheek, his palms still calloused from pole vaulting even after so long. Younghyun grabbed his hand and kissed at his palm.

"It was all for you baby," Younghyun said. 

Wonpil smiled at him, "I'm so proud of you."

His words sent a wave of relief through his body, shoulders having a weight drop off of them. He kissed Wonpil again, this time shorter and sweeter, before finally letting Dowoon congratulate him on his win.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoy! Leave me a kudos or a comment, I love feedback!


End file.
